


Not My Type

by nitschieh



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, I made myself sad when I re-read this today, M/M, So yeah, but basically fluff i guess, german tv show, it's almost a 5+1 thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yannick keeps saying Ringo is not his type and Ringo might get upset about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ta_Moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/gifts).



> This story is set before Kira finds out about Ringo and Yannick and basically ignores the part where Ringo starts a relationship with Tine.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language and if you find any mistakes just shove them in my face I will gladly correct them.

"Man, he's so hot..."

Yannick looked up from the magazine he was reading just to see Kira looking longingly at a picture of Ryan Gosling. She had been obsessed with the idea of finding out what his type in men was and as it was she had pulled out a bunch of CANDYs and shoved the first one into his chest with the words: " _Here, tell me who you think is hot_."

"I don't know..."

Kira's head shot up, her face showing nothing but shock.

"Did you ever look at him? Those blue eyes and his great hair..."

She trailed off while Yannick just chuckled.

"What? Don't laugh at me."

His chuckling transformed into a single, warm smile.

"Nothing, nothing. Really, I totally get you."

"Oh right, Daniel Craig, huh?"

Kira nudged her friend's knee.

"Please, that was five years ago. We talked about this long enough."

"You still totally fell for him."

Yannick let out a huff which could be described as something between a sigh and yet another chuckle.

"Yes. Yes, I did. But he's not the only one, you know. There're so many great men out there..."

"Oh boy, there are."

Simultaneously they drifted off into a dream land until Kira snapped out of it.

"Hey, you never really answered what's your type."

Yannick slowly opened his eyes just to lean back against the couch and closed them again.

"I told you, there's nothing much of a type."

Kira leaned in closer.

"But there _have_ to be other guys. Come on, I need names."

She playfully pinched him into his side which startled him and forced him to sit up straight again, a smile on his lips.

"Of course there are. Bruce Willis for example."

"Really? But he's so old..."

After a second she added:

"I also really like Bradley Cooper."

"He's too old for you, too."

"At least he's not in his 50s."

Yannick laughed, "Okay, you win."

They went back to their magazines for a few minutes but soon Kira couldn't hold it any longer.

"Seriously, Yannick, these guys are all too old. Isn't there anyone closer to your age? You told me you like someone. Who is it? Someone from school?"

Yannick hesitated. He swallowed before he searched for an answer.

"Uhm... No, I told you it's complicated. Anyway, there aren't that many hot guys in our classes."

"Hm..."

Kira seemed to think hard then which gave Yannick the time to calm down again. There was no way he could tell her that he liked her brother. After the way Ringo had acted around him she might get the wrong idea.

"What about Nick from Biology?"

"Who?"

Kira shuffled in her seat to get more comfortable.

"You know, the kinda Latino guy. With the brown eyes and black, curly hair."

"Ah, him."

When he didn't say anything else she pressed on.

"Well? What do you think of him?"

"I think I like blue eyes and lighter hair more."

She grinned.

"So you _do_ have a type?"

Yannick chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kira was just telling him how he had literally just described Ryan Gosling when he heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. Apparently Ringo had gotten home from work in the gym.

"Or you know, even Ringo would fit that."

Keys seemed to fall to the floor and Yannick was sure the other boy was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Really, I have to admit he is attractive." Kira sighed. "Must be because we're twins, we have to have some things in common after all."

"Nah, Ringo's not really my type. I don't know..."

Kira nodded slowly.

"Probably the character."

"Maybe. Or, you know, he's not muscley enough. I think if we got into a fight I'd get him down."

Ringo practically stomped through the hallway, making as much sound as he could it seemed.

"You think so?"

Yannick now had to hide his smug grin as Ringo marched into the living room to grab his Math book from the table.

"Are you done now gossiping about my body?"

Kira let out an annoyed sigh.

"If you are already eavesdropping then do it right and you would've heard that Yannick said you're not his type. So calm down, okay?"

He snorted and left the room again to disappear into his own. His sister rolled her eyes.

"He's so pigheaded sometimes..."

Yannick just laughed and turned the page.

***

Two hours later he and Kira had actually made some progress with her Math tutoring. They were then each enjoying one of her aunt's pizzas when Kira went back to their earlier topic:

"So you like to be submissive, huh?"

Yannick almost choked on his piece.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean with a guy. You said you want someone with muscles, who could win against you in a fight."

He took another bite before answering.

"I'm just saying that I like to feel comfortable and protected from time to time. And I like to touch muscles."

Kira giggled while he picked at his cheese.

"If I was submissive I wouldn't go to the gym."

"I guess you're right."

Silently they went back to eating. A few seconds later the door to Ringo's room opened. Kira looked up from the table and her pizza to shout to her brother.

"Hey, Ringo! Do you want some pizza?"

He poked his head around the doorframe, "Huh?"

"Pizza? You? We've got two but I'm not really hungry anymore."

Yannick interrupted before Ringo could even think about answering, "Are you still on this diet?"

"No..."

Yannick pulled up an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe yes. But I'm simply not hungry right now."

"Yeah, I don't want to disturb you two gossip girls anymore" Ringo interrupted "but I'm not really hungry myself."

He had just turned around when his stomach rumbled loudly. He turned back to meet Kira's judging eyes, actively avoiding Yannick grinning face.

"Alright, fine, I'll have your pizza."

Ringo stepped forward to grab the carton from the table but Kira held onto it.

"Hey, wait. I'm not finished yet."

He looked at his sister doubtingly.

"You just said you want me to eat it."

"Yes, the rest that I don't want. But I'll have one more piece."

Ringo sighed and Yannick had trouble holding himself together.

"Then why did you call me now?"

"Because I knew-" Kira took another bite. "I knew that you would've disappeared into your room again within a few seconds."

Her brother let out a frustrated groan, but before they could start a fight Yannick interfered.

"Why don't you just sit down with us?"

Ringo looked at him with the most shocked expression the two had ever seen.

"And talk about _cute boys_?", he raised his voice about an octave higher for the last words then breathed a laugh "Thank you but no thanks."

Ringo then grabbed the pizza carton not even letting the scandalised Kira take one more bite and returned with his theft to his room.

***

The next day Yannick dropped his school things at home and headed straight to the "Schiller" afterwards where Kira was already waiting for him.

"Hey, Yannick!"

She waved for him from her seat and pushed the chair opposite her back with her foot.

"I already ordered a latte for you, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Yannick took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair before he sat down. 

Just a few seconds later the waitress brought his coffee and Kira leaned forward, asking "Are we really gonna study today?"

Yannick laughed as he stirred his coffee.

"Yes, we are. I'm not spending all this time on tutoring you if you don't get a good grade after all."

Kira leaned back and sighed.

"Okay, fine... But not for long, please."

"I wanted to go to the gym later anyway."

As she dug through her bag for her books and folders Kira answered "Good but I'm not going there again."

"I know, now let's get started."

Half an hour later Kira had enough from all the equations and variables and decided that it was time to go shopping, "Come on, we accomplished quite something and I can't concentrate anymore anyway."

Yannick let himself be pulled out of his chair and up to his feet.

"But I really want to go work out today."

"You can still go right before dinner."

She left some money on the table, waved at the bartender and they left the restaurant with linked arms.

***

Yannick didn't make it home from their shopping tour before six so he decided to go to the gym after dinner. Kira might have been a nice girl but going shopping with her wasn't always a pleasure.

After having two slices of whole wheat bread with chicken he took his sports bag and left for the gym. Just when he entered he saw Ringo doing a few press-ups and he went up to him.

"Hey, Ringo."

The other boy stopped in his movements to look up but returned to his previous activity with nothing but an annoyed groan as a response.

"So, are you still ignoring me?"

Ringo stopped again then shuffled into a sitting position, asking "What do you want?"

"Enjoying the view, maybe?", Yannick answered and let his eyes wander from the other boy's shoulders down his back to his butt.

Ringo's eyes widened in shock but at the same time a blush creeped up his neck which Yannick watched with a grin on his face.

"I thought I'm not your type?"

Yannick nodded.

"You're not. That's why I tease you."

Ringo looked him in the eye for the first time since he had entered the gym. His stare was threatening but also seemed to be full of insecurity.

"Okay, I get it. Now get lost."

Yannick just laughed, turned around and headed to the nearest machine. This way he could always catch a glimpse of Ringo which also meant he would see if the other boy looked back at him.

He most likely hadn't realised it himself but Yannick had noticed the little glances Ringo gave when he thought the other one wasn't looking. He felt stupid but it made him get his hopes up again, so he had changed his method: He kept the distance he thought Ringo would approve of and teased him. So far he'd say it's been a success especially when he watched him go to the butterfly machine and take off his shirt.

A few weeks earlier Ringo had been so caught up in his own denial that he had made hell out of every guy who had looked at him for more than three seconds and now he even exposed much more skin than he would have to. Yannick counted it as a victory and went back to his work out.

***

A few days later Yannick stayed over for dinner at the Beckmanns' and Kira convinced him to watch a movie afterwards - Crazy, Stupid, Love of course. She pulled out the movie from her pile of DVDs, put it in the player and grabbed the remote on her way to the couch.

When the DVD menu popped up Kira's mom trotted into the living room and sat down on the armchair.

"Oh, I haven't seen that movie in ages."

Kira looked at her in almost horror.

"You don't really want to watch with us, right?"

Paul leaned through the hatch behind them and asked: "What are we watching?"

Kira groaned.

"Nothing, I want to watch this with Yannick."

Her mom smiled and replied: "But it's Friday, that's our movie day."

"But I want to watch this movie with _Yannick_."

Yannick himself just sat down next to Kira on the couch and watched.

"You can watch it in your room if you want to be alone."

Her dad entered the living room and walked straight over to the couch and tried to fit on it as well.

"But the TV screen is much bigger.", Kira complained.

That's when Yannick interfered.

"We can watch it with your parents, that's fine."

His friend sighed, put pressed start nonetheless.

 

Ten minutes into the movie Sonja suddenly asked: "Where's Ringo by the way?"

Kira didn't look over when she answered.

"I think he said something about taking a shower..."

"Hm..."

They went back to watching the movie in silence. Only when the door to the bath room opened Yannick looked up from the screen and turned around slightly. Ringo walked by just then, covered with nothing but a towel around his hips. With a smug grin on his lips he allowed the other boy enough time to admire his body from head to toe before he entered the room as well.  
"What are we watching tonight?"

The Beckmanns answered "Crazy, Stupid, Love" in unison while Yannick wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed for staring so obviously or proud for getting Ringo to this point. He didn't have to worry long because Ringo soon excused himself and went into his own room.

***

Yannick didn't see Ringo again before Monday at school. In their Math lesson Ringo once again picked a seat as far away from him as possible but still Yannick could feel the looks of the other boy in his neck. 

He felt the same piercing stares on his back over lunch break and even at the basketball practise Yannick felt so observed that he screwed up one pass after the other.

After the lesson Ringo seemed to change his clothes much more slowly than usually which Yannick took as a sign. He too took extra long under the shower and let his eyes wander around the locker room. One boy after another went home until only Ringo and Yannick were left.

Ringo was just about to put on his shirt when Yannick exclaimed from where he sat: "You know that what you're doing could be considered as flirting?"

Yannick stopped putting on his socks and looked up in time to see the other boy freeze in his movements. Confidently, wearing nothing but his underwear but with a smirk on his lips he went over to Ringo, took the shirt out of his hands and slowly let it fall on the bench behind him.

"You know I told you you're not my type?"

Yannick could basically hear Ringo gulp but continued to look him in the eyes while he spoke.

"And you told me you're not gay. I almost started to believe you."

The other boy turned away with a determined look but Yannick grabbed his chin to tilt it back.

"Then why are you doing this, huh?"

Teasingly Yannick leaned forward, his lips aiming for Ringo's. The taller one tried to take a step back but he was cornered. When Yannick was once again close enough that their naked torsos were touching he expected the other one to push him away but he didn't move a single millimetre. When there were only mere centimetres between their lips Yannick eventually sighed and pulled back.

"Really, if you don't defend yourself I might get the wrong idea..."

Ringo let out a shuttering breath that none of them knew he had been holding.

"Wrong idea?"

Yannick shrugged and stepped back, giving both of them more space.

"You know, getting my hopes up and stuff?"

It was now Ringo's turn to grin.

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like me."

Yannick frowned.

"I never said I didn't like you."

That was when the switch in Yannick's brain turned.

"Wait, did you actually bet with yourself that you could turn me on?"

At that moment it even had to sound dumb to Ringo. Yannick stepped back into his personal space, steadying himself with one arm against the wall, right next to Ringo's head.

"Did you really think this through, Richard?"

The other one firmly looked him into the eyes. Yannick leaned forward again but this time aimed for Ringo's ear.

"Let's say you do turn me on.... What's next? Do you just run away?"

Under his chest Ringo's breath went quicker.

"Because if that's what you want to do you should do it now. I won't take responsibility for anything that happens if you don't go right now."

Yannick pulled back again to look Ringo in the eyes once more. A dark-red blush was creeping all over his face and Yannick brought his other hand up next to the other's face.

"Well, if you don't-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly lips were pressed against his. Surprised Yannick stumbled backwards.

Ringo absentmindedly wiped his mouth when he asked: "Do you always talk that much?"

The two young men looked at each other for a few seconds before they lunged back forward to meet in a passionate kiss. Yannick didn't even have any more time to be surprised because Ringo seemed to be just as desperate as he was.  
Yannick was suddenly very glad that neither of them wore a shirt. He held Ringo tight, digging his fingertips into the other's back and just enjoyed the warmth of another body pressed against his. But Ringo was in no way inferior in his actions; he had both of his hands on Yannick's jaw to keep his face close to him.  
They stumbled around for a bit until Ringo hit a bench with his calves and inelegantly flopped down onto it. Not breaking the kiss for one second Yannick took it as an invitation to climb into his lap and straddle him. 

Both of them gasped when their private parts brushed against each other - even with three layers of clothes between them. Yannick wasn't sure if he could go any further. He was glad that he had gotten Ringo back to the point where he was okay with making out; and it sure had been a while since they had done this. Actually they hadn't really gone any further.  
Back in the computer camp two years ago they had done the kissing, yes, but they had also been frightened to get caught so their hands had not gone lower than their belts which had been undone, for the record. But all they had done was basically a night full of kisses - great kisses nevertheless - and then awkward silence when they had come in their pants. 

Ringo let go of Yannick's lips long enough to breathe "You're thinking too much." before closing the gap again. So Yannick gave up on worrying and went for it. Considering every time he kissed him could be the last time this happened Yannick was not gonna miss this chance.  
Still kissing with rigor Yannick let his hands stroke over Ringo's naked torso, slowly scooping more and more downwards. When his fingers brushed over the other boy's belt he hesitated for a second but when Ringo didn't react in any way - if anything he intensified the kiss - he finally loosened it and unzipped his jeans.

Yannick couldn't say who gasped harder when he eventually touched Ringo's crotch with nothing but one layer of shorts between them. Feeling more and more aroused with every passing second Yannick observed every single movement in the other boy's face when he slowly started brushing his fingertips along the length.  
He could feel Ringo's shaking breath on his bare chest. While still gently stroking him Yannick slowly leant forward, testing if he could kiss the other one once more. Ringo was so occupied in enjoying the sensation below his belt that at first he didn't even notice the lips that pressed against his. When he did though he kissed back so passionately that Yannick almost fell off his lap.  
Ringo grabbed his hips to keep him in place and even pulled him closer. Their chests were touching again and it was more and more difficult for Yannick to keep his hand between their crotches without twisting his wrist in a painful way.  
Unwillingly he pushed Ringo's chest back, letting his hand linger on the soft skin there much longer than needed.

"It's getting a bit uncomfortable here...", he explained when Ringo looked as if he was just punched in the chest instead of gently pushed.

Ringo heavily breathed in and out, then looked down their chests to where their crotches were just millimetres away from actual touching; both of them were hard. He looked back up and lost himself in Yannick's eyes for a few seconds.

"Maybe..."

His voice was rough when he tried to speak. With a blush on his cheeks Ringo cleared his throat and tried again.

"Maybe we should go to your place and continue there..."

Yannick was surprised to say the least but was quick to euphorically agree.

"Sure!"

They hurried to get into their clothes while trying to keep their minds off what just happened or what was about to follow. While poking his head through the neck line of his shirt Yannick casually asked:

"Just to make sure, is this a thing now? Are we a thing?"

Ringo's heart stopped for a second, just like he stopped moving. He purposely turned away from the other boy to avoid his gaze.

"I... I don't know."

When he didn't get another reply Yannick sneaked up to him and - feeling bold again - whispered into his ear.

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

Ringo spun around, almost toppling over, and the blush on his face made him look even cuter in Yannick's eyes.

"Do you?"

The blond turned his gaze away again. Quietly, very quietly he mumbled a "Yes" in response.

"Then do it. If you want us to be a thing kiss me now."

Ringo took another deep breath before he turned back around and pressed a peck on Yannick's lips which soon turned into another passionate kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back.

"You know you can always do that if you want."

Yannick went back to where his sports bag was still lying on the bench across the room and picked it up as well as his jacket.

"Yeah, well, maybe not in front of my parents. Or anyone, basically."

"Not yet, anyway."

Yannick grinned and made his way to the door, waiting for the other one.

"Not yet....", Ringo murmured. He hesitated for another second before he also went for the door.

"Now let's get going to your place."

As they left the gym Ringo took Yannick's hand and dragged him with him as if they couldn't move fast enough. Yannick tried to hide the smile that spread widely over his face but failed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I really wanted to upload it before their storyline is over (for now).
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
